The Left 4 Dead 2 crew and the Call of Duty Wonder Weapons
by Son of Iris
Summary: A spin off story to my When Left 4 Dead meets Call of Duty. This is a story about the Left 4 Dead 2 cast reacting to the Wonder Weapons. Sorry for bad summary and don't expect quick updates. No flames. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Ray Gun.

"Hey, Come Back. Come Ba- Aw dammit those motherfuckers ain't comin' back." Coach said to Ellis, Nick and Rochelle as he stopped screaming at the leaving Sikorsky MH-5 Pave Lows.

"Well at least you tried buddy." Ellis reassured Coach as they turned to a nearby metal table which had Glock's, an Axe, a Crowbar and a few health packs laying on it.

Ellis chose to dual wield and so did Rochelle while Nick took the crowbar and Coach took the Axe.

"Hey, we should probably try and head in the direction of where those choppers were leaving. I heard CEDA has made evac centres down in the mall which is where we need to head to." Ellis suggested.

"Good idea son." Coach said.

"My name's Ellis. What are you names." Ellis asked his three to be zombie slaying companions.

"Coach/Rochelle/Nick." The three replied as Nick just scoffed.

"Cool, let's go." Ellis cheered as he walked through the door with a health pack on his back. The other three followed suit as Ellis walked down the staircase and found himself face to face with a closed door.

Rochelle tried not to giggle at Ellis's over excited expression. He kicked down the blue painted wooden door and found a hallway of undead. Many of which turned to look at him while growling and some, more humourusly stumbled back in 'shock'.

The first zombie closest to Ellis got a 9x19 Parabellum bullet lodged into its brain and the rest eventually followed a similar fate, including the undead taking residence in the rooms lining the corridor.

After clearing out the rooms, they came across another corridor which the group was about to run across when an explosion occurred and blocked it off, meaning their only escape route would be door that was a few metres away from the inferno.

They walked into the Meeting Room as Nick closed the door behind them. All they found was a jar full of green liquid which had a label on it with the words, 'Bile Bomb' and a small cup sized container full of Pain Pills.

Nick took the Pain Pills while Coach took the Bile Bomb.

They then exited through the window on their left on a narrow ledge. They chose the first room to go inside because it was and felt much safer. They walked through it and opened the door revealing a corridor.

Nick exited first and saw to his right were a few zombies and a closed door which would give access to a staircase. Nick promptly killed the zombies and pushed open the closed door and saw a toy alien gun lying on one of the bottom steps.

Nick, Rochelle and Coach avoided tripping over the toy gun but Ellis didn't and epically face planted the small space between the top half and the bottom half of the stairs.

"Ow man, that hurt." Ellis whined as he picked himself up and decided to pick up the toy that had caused him to trip over.

He inspected it and their was some writing on it that said, 'Ray Gun. Made in Germany. Not to be handled by anyone below 18.' Ellis shrugged while Nick tapped his foot impatiently. "Could you hurry up? Waiting around while there's a zombie apocalypse going on around us." Nick said.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." Ellis replied as he picked up a few extra batteries that were shaped in a strange way as if they were designed to fit inside his new weapon.

Nick opened the door and Ellis shot at the first zombie that came his direction while Rochelle was busy putting bullets into brains. He did expect anything to happen.

To Ellis' surprise, he was pushed back 5 centimetres as a green laser beam surrounded by green circles shot out of the 'barrel' and blew the zombie in half and where the laser beam had hit, the skin had also melted away. Ellis just gapped in shock.

"That was awesome Ellis." Rochelle cried out in shock as Coach laughed and Nick's face practically said, 'What The Fuck.'

"Oh yeah. I got a toy laser gun." Ellis whopped with joy as he shot it at a wall, blowing a baseball sized hole in it and Ellis giggled madly. This was awesome.

After getting over their excitement, the group carried on a Nick was about to open a door but retracted his hand when he felt the heat that had been conducted into the door knob. Most likely caused by a fire on the other side.

From the end of the corridor, they heard growling and saw a figure coaching in a hoodie. The figure leapt the entire distance, screehing like a banshee and attempted to pounce of Nick. Nick however, brought up his Crowbar and swung it as the leaping zombie got within three metre. The screening stopped as Nick's Crowbar was firmly lodged in the zombies skull, killing it in a single attack.

"Now who did you think you were jumping on asshole?" Nick asked mockingly as he placed his foot on the zombies skull and dislodged his Crowbar. "Keh, I think I'll call him the Hunter." Nick said and then scowled in confusion. Why would he want to name a zombie.

They continued down the corridor, killing zombies along the way until they reached a fairly large room which had upturned furniture, blood stains, two extra rooms, one on the left and another to the right. There was also an elevator. However crowding the room was at least 60 zombie's, all of which turned to look at them as they arrived.

The group readied themselves as the zombies charged at them. Ellis shot any zombie that came near him, melting their rotten flesh and sending body parts flying around the room while Coach and Nick sliced or clobbered any zombies coming towards them. Rochelle conserved her ammunition by killing each zombie with a single shot through their brains.

"That was way to easy." Rochelle said. "Damn straight, I'm still so hyped over this ray gun." Ellis exclaimed as he reloaded it by removing two batteries from behind the barrel and inserting new ones as the ray gun whirred back into being fireable again.

The group searched the large room and the small room and only found some pain pills and adrenaline which Rochelle and Ellis took before they entered the elevator.

"Takin' us to the ground floor." Coach exclaimed as the pressed the button that had a 'G' on it and the elevator door closed and the elevator began to descend towards the ground floor.

"Man I'm bored. Let's get to know each more." Ellis suggested and Rochelle and Coach shrugged in agreement while Nick just grumbled to himself.

"As you guys already know, my name is Rochelle, I used to work as a low-level associate producer for a big-name news station, I was born in Cleveland, Ohio and I'm 29 years old."

"I'm Coach, I am 44 years old, born in Savanna, GA and I used to teach health at the local high school in my hometown of Savannah.

" I'm Ellis, I am 23 years old, born in Savanna, GA and I used to be a mechanic."

"Don't bother remembering mine, cause I ain't gonna be stickin' around. Anyway, my names Nick, I'm 35 years old, born in New York, SNY (Real birthplace is not revealed in game) and I used to be a convicted felon."

Rochelle and Ellis shifted themselves nervously while Coach gave Nick a firm stare. "Convicted Felon huh? Well, you better not try anything dodgy while with us..." Coach said and Nick could practically hear the unspoken 'or else'.

Before Nick could reply, the elevator suddenly stopped and began to rapidly fill up with smoke while the cries of a smoker, spitter, charger and hunter could be heard.

They waited for the doors to open but they didn't and it took the combined efforts of the four to pry open the doors of the elevator which caused a large amount of metallic screeching thus, alerting many zombies to where they were.

Upon opening the doors, the first things they saw were even more smoke and fire.

On the floor were ammo piles and Silenced Submachine Guns which the group took, with Ellis' Ray Gun now his secondary weapon as they saw many zombies charge around a corner and run towards then only to be gunned down but many more took their place as the four survivors began advancing in order to try and find a way out of the burning building.

"Man all this smoke is making my eyes water." Nick commented as he rubbed his watery eyes as Rochelle did the same. "Me too." She replied while Ellis and Coach blinked the dust out of their eyes.

"Man I remember the time my friend Keith and I, we were messing around in a garage and we ended up..." Rochelle quickly interrupted him. "Is now really the time Ellis? We're in a building that is burning down and your about to tell a story that nobody needs to hear right now. Okay?" Ellis just nodded glumly.

The group walked past a room full of weapons and as Ellis cleared the doorway, a Charger attempted to ram Nick but hit the doorframe and died a humiliating death.

They continued through two more burning rooms, killing many more infected and special infected in the process as Ellis was still cluching his Ray Gun tightly as if afraid it would fly out of his hands and disappear.

They reached a room which was smoke and fire free, allowing the four to take a breather as several zombies noticed them due to their loud heavy gulps of oxygenated air.

"The oxygen dammit. I need it." Coach cried in joy.

The zombies charged them but met a similar fate to the other zombies who attempted to attack them earlier, meeting the second deaths by the hands of Ellis, Nick and Rochelle while Coach stood back grinning as he followed behind the group to the safe room while they cleared the way.

They entered the open door and Nick killed the lone zombie who for some reason seemed to suspiciously be tea bagging another zombie. "Ha, motherfucker was getting teabagged. That's hilarious and that made my day." Nick cried in laughter as Rochelle closed the safe room door.

"This gun is now the Gun of Ellis, the harbinger of zombie destruction." Ellis giggled as the others just stared at him now unamused. His reaction to first obtaining the weapon was amusing but now, the amusement had died. Ellis stopped giggling when he noticed the others staring at him. "What? You guys know its true." He tried to defend himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Wunderwaffe and the Monkey Bomb.

"This gun is now the Gun of Ellis, the harbinger of zombie destruction." Ellis giggled as the others just stared at him now unamused. His reaction to first obtaining the weapon was amusing, but now the amusement had died. Ellis stopped giggling when he noticed the others staring at him. "What? You guys know its true." He tried to defend himself.

"Yeah yeah whatever, just don't get over your head just because you have a laser weapon, alright son? People getting over themselves are often people who get themselves killed because they think they're invincible and they're not. Remember that Ellis." Coach lectured as they turned to the ammo piles and weapon on the table.

On the wooden table, there was a Pump Shotgun which Nick and Coach took while Ellis and Rochelle resupplied their Silenced Submachine Gun. Ellis was almost ready to leave when he noticed one pair of batteries on the oak table, the same design as his Ray Gun batteries. Ellis widened his eyes and took them

It was almost as if somebody else outside his team knew about his powerful weapon. He could have sworn he heard a girlish giggle while thinking about his statement.

Once her team was ready, Nick opened the barricaded door and saw zombies in a section to his right and in front of him.

The zombies were gunned down and the group advanced onto a road where there was a tent and several barricades. Nick checked the tent and found an Adrenaline Shot which he took after taking his Pain Pills.

"There's a gun store nearby where we can get some REAL guns." Nick said with a smirk.

"That alright. Let's head over there then." Coach said.

They moved down the road, shooting zombies who tried to run towards them when a Hunter leapt through the air and landed on Coach. It was about to tear into his torso when Rochelle killed it and Coach shoved the dead body off him and stood up. "Thanks Ro. I owe you." Coach said gratefully as they reached a closed door in a concrete wall.

Rochelle opened the door and was 'nicely greeted' by a Tank.

"RAWWWWWWR!" The Tank roared as it lumbered after them as Rochelle closed the door and the group fled up the road and the Tank bashed the door down in one hit and squeezed itself through the door and Rochelle, Ellis, Nick and Coach began shooting it, but to no avail.

"Screw this." Ellis quickly took out his Ray Gun and began shooting at the Tank, blowing off chunks of flesh. The Tank ceased it chase and dropped dead with a 'Thud' after being hit by two beams in the face, the second creating a large hole in its head.

"Thanks Ellis." The other three thanked him. Nick somewhat reluctantly. He hated having to rely on others.

"That Tank didn't stand a chance." Rochelle commented as the walked back through the doorway and walked down the stairs.

"Perhaps you should save the Ray Gun for when we encounter another Tank, a Witch and a Charger. It'll really help." Coach advised and Ellis listened to him. "Yeah sure." Ellis said as he switched back to his Silenced Submachine Gun while the other killed the few zombies standing around on the bottom floor.

Nick opened the door to the right and shot a few zombies just outside the door before noticing the the long road that had many zombies in it. Many of which turned to stare at them, having heard the noise from Nick's gun.

The undead charged them but were riddled with bullet and they stepped down a few steps and walked past an abandoned Hummer sized vehicle which had a Chrome Shotgun in it alongside three Cymbal Monkey toys which had cymbals attached to their hands, there a bundle of explosive on the back of the monkeys and on top of the of the monkeys hats were wind up twists that had small numbers around them from 0 to 12 seconds.

"Hey little guys. I'm taking you three with me." Coach said with a smile as he noticed a small piece of paper next to the toys. Coach picked it up and read it.

'Used to distract large zombie hordes. Think of it as an improved Pipe Bomb. Larger blast radius and longer distraction time. To use: Twist the wind up to 12 seconds and throw the Monkey as far as you can, watch the zombies run towards it and move on until it explodes.'

"Not the proper way to treat a Cymbal Monkey toy but if it distracts the zombies than its good enough for me. Especially with 12 second distraction time. HELL YES!" Coach exclaimed but not loud enough to attract any zombies as he strapped the three Cymbal Monkeys to his belt and followed after Rochelle, Nick and Ellis who were about to proceed through some bushes.

"Why do you have Cymbal Monkeys attached to your belt Coach?" Rochelle and Ellis simultaneously asked.

"Well, I found these little guys in that vehicle over there and I found a note explaining what they can do. Apparently, their like a more powerful and efficient Pipe Bomb." Coach explained.

"Well that's good." Nick commented as he turned back to the bush and began advancing through it, the other three following behind him, shooting zombies hiding in the bush and the and road in front of them when they noticed a long barricade preventing them from getting to where they needed to get to. The building on the other side of the barricade.

"Hey, over here." Ellis called as he walked over to a long container and climbed the small ladder and moved once he reached the top, the others following behind him. Nick was about to start shooting the zombies when Coach stopped him.

"Wait, let me test one of these little guys out." Coach requested as he twisted the wind up to twelves second and threw it to a section of the road furthest from the building band all zombies ran towards it as the Monkey Bomb bounced up and down, clapped its cymbals together and released a strange annoying music as the group proceeded past the distracted zombies and into the house while Ellis and Coach waited at the door the see what the Monkey Bomb would do.

The two watched as the Monkey Bomb stopped bouncing, said "Get ready for a surprise.", and exploded, killing all the zombies gathered around it.

"That was pretty cool." Ellis commented as Coach and himself followed Nick and Rochelle up some stairs.

They found a room that only had a Submachine Gun and Hunting Rifle on a metal table and a medical box containing one portable defibrillator, one health pack and two pills.

Rochelle took the Submachine Gun for her Silenced Submachine Gun while Nick took the Hunting Rifle for his Pump Shotgun.

They exited the room onto a small walkway before jumping down onto two obstacles after Rochelle and Nick killed the zombies crowding the street. "Let's go." Coach called as they jogged towards a staircase and walked up it, killing the zombies waiting around at the top by throwing a gas canister at a group of them a blowing it up tossing organs, blood and limbs into the air.

They continued around the corner killing the three unaware zombies and then turned another corner as they began to hear the crying of a Witch as they continued to walk up some stairs and made it onto a large walkway, the Witch in the dead centre.

"Well that sucks." Nick exclaimed. "The only solution is to kill the Witch since she is blocking our way. Go on Ellis, its Ray Gun time." Coach prompted as Ellis edged closer to her.

He began shooting her with the Ray Gun when she growled at him at despite her incredibly skinny frame, it took ten Ray Gun blasts to put her down.

"Jeez, is she insane or what. I mean look at the length of those god dang nails. Their like 10 inches long. Any poor bastard unlucky enough to be caught by her would be torn to shreds as is his skin was a thin as paper... Oh yeah I remember this time when Keith and I..."

"Not now Ellis and not ever." Rochelle quickly interrupted Ellis' story.

Ellis pouted as she they crossed the walkway and made their way to a gun store.

"Hey Nick, you weren't lying about the gun store." Ellis exclaimed in surprise while Nick smirked. "Told you so." Nick said as he opened the door and the group were introduced to a trigger happy wonderland.

Along the walls were a variety of weapons. There were AK-47s, Combat and Assault Rifles, Tactical and Combat Shotguns, Submachine Guns and Sniper Rifles.

In the boxes on the floor were P220 Pistols, Magnum's and Silenced Submachine Guns.

Ellis closed the door and the group took their time to check and take weapons of their choice.

Coach took a Magnum for his new secondary weapon, Ellis took the Combat Shotgun, Rochelle took the M-16 Assault Rifle while Nick took the Sniper Rifle for his Hunting Rifle.

"Heh, the Desert Eagle. Its not the .44 Magnum but it'll have to do." Coach said.

"This is what I'm talking about." Ellis and Nick simultaneously cheered for their choice of weapon. They then attached Laser Sights to their primary weapons and headed over to a buzzer in the wall and Coach pressed it a got a quick reply.

The person who replied turned out to be a survivor in need of coke in a nearby store and he promised that in return he would destroy an oil tanker blocking the road.

"Hey hey, before you go, which one of you is the most responsible and mature?" The survivor asked.

"I am." Coach replied.

"Okay son, once you walk out this room, there will be a door to your right. I want you to open it and proceed into the room. There you will find an incredibly high tech weapon made by German and Japanese weapon designers who left it in there when the infection began spreading rapidly." The survivor explained.

"Its got some weight to it so prepare yourself and my most important pieces of advice are use the weapon wisely and do not under any circumstances fire it at any zombie within 5 metres of you. Now go get me cola." The survivor nearly demanded.

Coach shrugged as he followed the instructions given to him and found a large rectangular box with a small sized box next to it. The writing on the wooden read, 'Wunderwaffe DG-2'.

Coach removed the lid the of the bod and found something straight out of a crazy science fiction action movie. Its design was too fucked up to explain other than one side had a wooden lever, there were three gaps in the same side as the lever, it had a wooden stock, no iron sights, around its barrel were six curved prongs and it had some sort of a dirty yellow paint job.

Coach opened the other box and saw fifteen light bulb shaped objects designed to fit in the three gaps which indicated the Wunderwaffe DG-2 had a three light bulb 'magazine'.

He took the fifteen objects and put twelve of them in a backpack next to the box and fitted the other three in the gaps on the side of the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and flicked the lever which made the 'magazine' light up.

Coach then knelt down and picked the Wunderwaffe DG-2 up and struggled to lift it. "Damn, he wasn't joking when he said this thing had some weight to it." Coach commented as he managed to bring the Wunderwaffe DG-2 to waist level with both hands. "Here will have to do." Coach said as he walked back out the room and rejoined the other three.

"What the fuck is that?" Nick exclaimed as he saw the weapon in Coach's hand.

"Apparently its a high tech weapon but I don't know what the fuck this thing does. It probably does some crazy shit like Ellis' Ray Gun and to find out what it does I gotta test it out on some zombie's." Coach explained and Nick nodded in interest.

They then walked up the stairs next to the room and saw the store that the cola was in.

"There it is." Ellis said as they ran or jogged in Coach's case of to it, shooting any zombies.

"Okay, Ellis and Coach. You two defend the front doors while Nick and I get this dudes cola." Rochelle somewhat ordered as she pushed open the doors causing an incredibly loud alarm to go off which was sure to bring loads of zombies to their position.

"Here they come." Ellis warned and Coach readied his unused Wunderwaffe DG-2 and shot it at the incoming horde. What happened next was completely unexpected to them.

A bolt of electricity shot out of the barrel and hit the zombie leading the horde. The electricity killed it dead on the spot as it jumped to the next zombie in an electrical chain reaction, decimating the horde in less than two seconds as the zombies crumpled to the floor twitching as the pungent smell of dead crispy flesh invaded the duo's nostrils.

"Holy fuckady fuck that was fucking amazing. I mean come on Coach you certainty did not miss what the fuck just happened right now." Ellis said more excited then he was when he first used the Ray Gun.

"DAMN STRAIGHT I DID." Coach yelled as he punched the air. An entire horde dead in a single shot.

Rochelle and Nick returned with the latter carrying the six pack of cola. "Let's go." Nick said as he began to head back over to the gun store being protected by the other three, Coach using his secondary weapon to save his über powerful weapon for another incoming horde.

Nick eventually reached a locked door and slid the cola pack through a square shaped hole in the bottom of the door typically used for pets.

"Thanks, now it's time to repay the favour." The survivor said gratefully over the radio as he shot a Rocket Propelled Grenade at the oil tanker destroying it in a massive explosion, obliterating any zombie standing to close.

"Thanks brother." Coach thanked as they ran past the wreckage and around a bush, finding a small evacuation centre that was now overrun by zombies and group could even hear the giggles of a Jockey, the growling of a Hunter, the grunting of a Charger and the coughing of a Smoker.

"Are we in for a total clusterfuck or what?" Rochelle asked as Nick sniped the Smoker shifting about in the distance, killing it but simultaneously alerting all the zombies to their presence. "Erm oops?" Nick said looking like he didn't care what they thought.

Coach readied his Magnum, Ellis readied his Combat Shotgun and Rochelle followed up last with her M-16 Assault Rifle.

"Let's do this." Ellis said as the group advanced, Coach blowing a hole in the Hunter's skull with his Magnum and then resuming his killing of the ordinary infected. "That's right come to daddy bitches." Coach exclaimed with a smirk on his face.

Ellis just walked on blowing away any infected who dared come near him with his Combat Shotgun, either killing two or one with one shot.

"Let me tell ya something zombies. It would be inadvisable to come near the dude with the shotgun because you will not touch him." Ellis said as he began reloading when noticed a Jockey bounding towards him while a Charger was sniped dead by Nick as it began to charge Rochelle causing it to faceplant the floor like every other dead zombie does.

Rochelle noticed the Charger hit the floor and she quickly shot the Jockey heading for Ellis. The little guy needed to stop giggling so much. He gave away his position by doing so. "Thanks Nick." Rochelle thanked the sniper after she was thanked by Ellis.

Eventually they fully cleared the area and headed into the safe room, Coach closing the door and barricading it after the group restocked on ammunition for their weapons except for Coach and Ellis, the latter who couldn't fully restock as he only found two sets of Ray Gun batteries which lead to Ellis getting increasing confused about who the heck knew about his Ray Gun. It was really creeping him out and Ellis now thought he was being stalked.

(Chapter 2 out for Christmas :) Merry Christmas to all those who celebrate Christmas.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Thundergun.

After everyone had resupplied on ammunition, Coach removed the metal pole on the barricaded door, opened said door and blew a nearby zombies brain all over an empty cabinet with his Magnum, the others following suit next to him, shooting every zombie in sight on the ground floor and walking around it to search for potentially useful items and another clusterfuck weapon like the ones Coach and Ellis had.

They walked past shelves and walked up some escalators, swiftly killing the zombies waiting around at the top. Ellis and Rochelle took a left after reaching the top and Coach and Nick went to the right side of the upper floor, killing a Boomer who tried to hide but its arm stuck out from its hiding place and found nothing useful except for a P226 pistol.

The same went for Ellis and Rochelle, the former had been tackled by a Hunter and was saved by the latter and like their other companions, found nothing majorly useful except for an Axe which was stuck in a zombies head and then they rejoined Coach and Ellis and had to walk under a partially broken half lowered shopping barricade which had a bloody dead body lying underneath it.

"Under the barricade." Ellis called.

They passed the barricade and came across anotheranother deactivated escalator which they jogged down and immediately heard the signiature noises of a Smoker, Witch and a Jockey. "Watch out! Smoker and Jockey around." Coach warned. "And watch out for the Witch as well. Don't wanna see any of you guys get messed up by her."

The other three acknowledged Coach's warning and killed a few zombies in a small area that had an over turned chair and a Sniper Rifle.

Ellis looked over to one of the four plants and nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed the Witch 'hiding' in one of the four plants and was quickly getting angry. "Quick Coach. Shoot her!" Ellis exclaimed and Coach switched to his hefty Wunderwaffe DG-2 and fired a bolt of electricity at the Witch which fried her in one go and made her pale skin turn charred black as she dropped to the floor.

"Thank Coach. She was about to flip out on me." Ellis said, releasing a breath he had unknowingly been holding and his saviour nodded at him.

They continued into another section of the shopping mall which had several pillars, food stalls and another escalator. "To the escalator." Nick said as the group jogged over to it, Coach using his Magnum to kill a zombie who attempted to sit up and bite his shin. "Back off motherfucker."

They continued up the escalator as a Charger at the top barrelled down it, grabbing Nick and tossing three other three away. They recovered from their respective landing places and killed the Charger who was busy pummeling Nick into the wall and floor.

"Ah, fuck me." Nick moaned in agony as Ellis helped him with his Pain Pills, lessening the pain in his abused abdomen and spine. "Man he fucked me up go." Nick said but regardless, wasn't waiting around as he jogged up the escalator with the other three behind him again.

Ellis was about to open his mouth to make a reference about himself and Keith when he caught Rochelle's glare and eyebrow twitch which caused him to keep his mouth shut. '_Damn she's scary'. _Ellis thought.

After getting to the top of the still escalator, the group looked around a Rochelle found a knocked down door leading to a narrow corridor. "Over here!" Rochelle called out the others who jogged over to her as she walked over the door into the narrow corridor where they heard crying from a Witch and the growls of a Hunter.

"Hold up." Coach ordered as he went into the door to the left while the group waited in the narrow corridor as a large horde charged around the corner and Ellis switched to his Ray Gun and began blasting the zombies away as Nick and Rochelle as shot, noticing the Ellis' Ray Gun was creating legless zombies who still tried to crawl up to them and Ellis' last shot hit the Witch who passed the corridor as Ellis began frantically reloading as the Witch screamed with rage and extended her arms to Ellis.

Witch began to sprint down the corridor as Ellis finished reloading and began shooting the witch, blowing holes in her skinny frame and causing her to stumble and die upon the tenth shot.

Ellis noted that he only had 30 shots left for his Ray Gun and Coach came out of the room he had been busy searching through and asked, "What did I miss?" As the Hunter came around the corner and leapt on top of Coach and was going to dig into him if Nick hadn't shot the Hunter.

"Nothin' much. Just us killing an entire horde and a Witch." Rochelle said with a dismissive shrug of her shoulders and Coach nodded and walked with them to the end of the corridor and saw that the door to their right was blocked off by several wooden boxes so they took a left over a ramped broken door and entered a right angled corridor.

They walked into the room on the left hand side which had an ajar door and the group found an ammunition pile and a medkit in a medical box on the wall which Nick took after using his medkit on himself as the pain from the Charger's beating returned.

They restocked on ammunition as they passed through the next open door and killed the zombies waiting around in the empty toy store and Coach spoke up.

"Careful. That window is alarmed. The moment you break it, that alarm goes off, we have a fight on our hands as we fight to turn it off." Coach said as they stood near the alarmed window, preparing to move on Coach's shot.

He shot the glass, shattering it and causing the alarm to blare as zombie screams could be heard and the two crossed and nearby pathway and Ellis blasted zombies away with his Ray Gun and Coach zapped the occasional large gathering of zombies with his Wunderwaffe DG-2.

"Who wants some?! Fried zombies?" Coach cheered as they jogged up the escalator, Nick sniping a Smoker who didn't get a chance to prepare itself to do anything. "Nice shot." Rochelle commented.

The group continued fighting relentlessly until Coach tossed his second Monkey Bomb causing all the zombies present to run towards it or throw themselves off the top floor to get to it which gave the group some breathing space and Ellis pouted when he noted he had 15 shots left.

The group finally made it to the alarm room and Coach turned the switch, killing the alarm causing everything to go deathly quiet. "Man, I nearly forgot about these little guys." Coach said looking at his last Monkey Bomb.

"Well thank goodness you didn't. They saved us." Ellis said with a big grin on his face.

Their was no ammunition pile present so the group exited the room and descended a nearby staircase and walked through a long corridor to an area with covered construction materials and killed a few zombies who where standing around doing nothing.

They then exited the area and came across a nearby CEDA camp which appeared to have been overrun and Nick suddenly tripped over a long cylinder thing that had two pistol grips and four 5cm thick mechanical circles, one of which was already in the apparent weapon. On its side was a label which had 'Thundergun' on it.

"Oh." Nick said as he knelt down to pick them weapon up, expecting it to be incredibly heavy but found that most of the weight was at the back of weapon which Nick rested on his right shoulder, having discarded his Sniper Rifle and held the front foregrip with his right hand after fitting the circle 'magazines' into a backpack. "Thundergun eh? I wonder what this does." Nick commented thinking it had a similar effect as Coach's Wunderwaffe DG-2.

As the group proceeded to jog up the escalator, the horde chose it moment to ran along a pathway, straight into Nick who pressed the trigger and suddenly found his gun pointing 60 degrees into the air.

The incoming horde had been blown away by a massive shockwave like blast of wind and Nick screamed with joy as the other three had their jaws figuratively on the floor as they proceeded onwards into the safe room. "Bwahahahaha. Like Coach, I now have a force of nature in my very hands." Nick chuckled like a mad scientist as they restocked on available ammunition and medical supplies before Ellis noticed the Jimmy Gibbs Jr poster on the wall.

"Who's that?" Rochelle asked and one could have sworn Coach and Ellis had suddenly died standing up.

The two opened their mouths after turning to Rochelle and proceeded to give the former news reporter a 30 minute long lecture about Jimmy Gibbs and his car, I mean the almighty awe inspiring Jimmy Gibbs Jr which didn't have Rochelle impressed in the end and she merely flipped the bird at the two who gapped in shock and cried in agony, holding on to each other.

"COACH, SHE DOESN'T CARE OR KNOW ABOUT JIMMY GIBBS AND JIMMY GIBBS JR! THE WORLD IS ENDING!" Ellis wailed dramatically on Coach's shoulder who was crying man tears only for them to become real tears when Nick mentioned he never knew who the two where.

Minutes later they stopped and composed themselves and Rochelle removed the barricade on the door and exited through the open door, the group killing zombies to their right along a corridor and toilets before walking through a passageway and making it to the nearby functional elevator. Coach pressed the button to close the doors as Nick was the last one to enter and on the spot, Ellis came up with a plan to refuel Jimmy Gibbs Jr and use it to escape the supermarket.

...and then we'll use Jimmy Gibbs Jr to escape and we'll be outta here." Ellis finished.

"Sounds like a good plan." The other three agreed.

Before the doors opened, they heard the signature noises of a Hunter, Spitter, Boomer and a Charger. "Alright, let's go." Ellis cried, teaming up with Rochelle while Nick teamed up with Coach.

Ellis and Rochelle went to the left side of the lower floor and the latter shot a Boomer who had been trying to hide behind a pillar and the resulting gory explosion pushed a Spitter into their view which Ellis quickly shot before it could do anything. They continued onwards and picked up an orange Gas Can each before running back to the car and began refuelling it.

Once done with the two Gas Cans, Ellis said, "Six more to go." A Hunter leapt at him but was decked by a well placed Ray Gun shot and the two ran up the nearest stairs, seeing a horde running towards them.

Ellis was in the lead and Rochelle followed behind him, shooting any zombie who got too close and Ellis quickly obtained the Gas Cans and carried them both while Rochelle shot any zombies in her way until they got back to the car and refueled the gas tank to the half mark.

Coach and Nick had gone the other way, collecting their Gas Cans, killing the Charger and several hordes, bringing the Gas Cans back and refueling the car. "Alright, punch it!" Coach demanded after they sat in the four seats, Ellis in the driver seat and Coach riding shotgun.

In the time it took for Coach and Nick to get their Gas Cans, Ellis' Ray Gun had run out of ammunition, thus he tossed it any.

Ellis drove the car out of the nearest window and bludgeoned a few zombies and sped down the street as the zombies made a pitiful attempt to chase after the car.

"I never thought the day would come where I would be driving Jimmy Gibbs Jr." Ellis whispered silently.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Winter's Howl and Gersch Device.

The group came across more highway but this section was blocked off by several miles of abandoned vehicles and at the same time, Jimmy Gibbs Jr sputtered to a stop, its fuel tank completely empty and the group proceeded to get out.

"Sorry guys, I may be a good driver but unless this car can fly then I'm not getting anywhere past 15 miles of parked cars." Ellis solemnly but Nick reassured him.

"Don't worry Ellis, you got us this far, we'll find another way." He said with a smirk.

Previously after leaving the shopping mall, the group had come across a group of 3 survivors who helped them lower a bridge which was blocking their way.

Nick had overused his Thundergun which resulted in it running out of ammo, Ellis had fallen in love with the survivor chick called Zoey whom they had left behind and Rochelle had obtained a weapon similar in appearance to Ellis' Ray Gun called the Winter's Howl and she had yet to test out its power.

Nick took the Chrome Shotgun while Ellis took the other Glock pistol as he chose to dual wield. They then took the available Med Kits and then headed off towards the abandoned vehicles.

"Shit, the Whispering Oaks, I used to go there when I was a kid." Coach commented, noticing a nearby sign which had Whispering Oaks on it.

Nick sarcastically replied with, "Oh great, now we can die there as adults."

They clambered over a blue car and shot the assortment of zombies on the other side before walking around a white truck and shooting a Smoker who failed at hiding itself behind a small group of zombies, all of which were shot down.

They proceeded to jog down a section of the street, gunning down zombies who were lingering around and eventually came across a U.S Army Humvee which had 2 disembowelled soldiers lying next to it on one side and an ammo pile on the other which they group didn't really need but resupplied with it anyway.

They continued on underneath a bridge, shooting the zombies who ran towards them and jogging up a hill and jumping atop of a sign before jumping atop of a building side floor as they heard the cries of a horde, growls of a Hunter and a Tank.

They searched the many rooms, finding nothing except for Explosive Ammo which Coach took and 3 Gersch Device's in a room which had the Flag of the Russia Federation hung up within it an Ellis took it because it looked simple yet awesome.

They then continued into another section of the houses, the Tank noticing them as it began to lumber towards them as the zombie horde ran up some stairs, closing in on the survivors from two sides who were shooting zombies who got in their way as the Tank made its way towards them.

Ellis in a state of panic, whipped out one of his Gersch Devices, flipped a switch and pressed a button on the side and tossed it at the Tank. It bounced off its head and landed behind the beast and suddenly created a five foot wide black hole which sucked the Tank inside and dragged the zombies chasing them towards it also sucking them up before closing, leaving behind a strange purple vapour.

The group stared at the place where the black hole had been with their eyes wide and jaws wide open. "Oh my god, that was..." Rochelle started. "...AWESOME! A motherfucking black hole grenade." Ellis finished with a gleeful look on his face.

They then continued onwards down the stairs some of the zombies had run up and onto a large steep sided gully that had a long drop as a zombie stumbled over the edge and fell down, snapping its neck upon landing at the bottom.

The Hunter which had been following the group gave a loud screech as it leapt towards the group but Rochelle froze it in mid air with a shot from her Winter's Howl which encased it in a block of ice and the Hunter-sicle dropped down the edge of the gully and shattered upon hitting the bottom.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Rochelle commented as if she was making a news report. "Having a ice gun would be really useful especially if we encounter another Tank or Witch." She finished.

Once they finished chatting among themselves which included shooting down Ellis' attempts to bring up Keith. "Ellis. I said don't. Alright?" Rochelle calmly said, scaring Ellis a little as they edged to the steep side of the gully and saw a part of the side sticking out to make some sort of platform.

They slid down the ledge and Coach deployed his Explosive Ammo and the others loaded it into their primary weapons. "Let's rock and roll!" Ellis exclaimed as he slid down the rest of the way in a near uncontrolled descent, the others right behind him as they came across a low level river which had several large rocks placed across it and many zombies who had noticed them.

They shot the few zombies who came after them before a Spitter spat at them and Rochelle killed the special infected with an icy blast from her Winter's Howl as they avoided the stomach acid the Spitter had spat at them.

"Isn't that just disgusting?" Rochelle asked, looking at the stomach acid which was sizzling on top of the waters surface. The others nodded or made noises of confirmation, answering Rochelle's question.

They continued along the river and came across a climbable hill which had zombies lingering across it and had a Smoker hiding somewhere. '_Most likely hiding in the bushes.' _Coach thought as the group kept their guard up.

They began jogging up the hill, shooting at zombies who ran at them when the Smoker's tongue shot out of the bushes, ensnared Ellis and began dragging him away. Rochelle quickly shot in the direction the tongue had emerged and killed the Smoker before it could do any damage to Ellis.

"Thanks Ro." Ellis said as they made it to the top of the hill and Nick shot a zombie standing besides a car but unfortunately, a stray bullet struck the car which set off an alarm as many zombies began running towards including two extra nearby hordes.

"Oh shit." Nick said as they began shooting at the horde running towards them, bashing at any zombie who got too close for comfort.

They began pushing forward when Rochelle decided she'd had enough and froze the massive horde with 2 or 3 blasts with her Winter's Howl, encasing the zombies in ice cubes which shattered into a fine icy dust after a few seconds.

"Damn, that was awesome. Thanks Rochelle, you saved our asses." Coach said gratefully as they proceeded to the safe room without any undead interruption.

They entered it, used their mid kits, having sustained mild injuries from the horde, resupplied on ammunition and took the next four med kits as Nick closed the door behind him.

"I wonder where all these med kits come from." Ellis said and the others shrugged, dismissing the question.

Once everyone was fully loaded, Ellis removed the barricade on the next door, opened it and the zombie slayers proceeded onwards into the next section of their adventure.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Matryoshka Dolls, V-R11 and Scavenger.

Once everyone was fully loaded, Ellis removed the barricade on the next door, opened it and the zombie slayers proceeded onwards into the next section of their adventure.

The came across several zombies which they killed without hesitation before proceeding to the ticket entrance while Rochelle went into the small building on the right while had Pain Pills which she took before rejoining with her team.

They headed onwards, checking several buildings, finding nothing except for the infected and a Hinter which Nick quickly killed before it could harm him.

They then found a target practice game and it had several rules which Ellis read out to the others.

"Shoot burglars with a bag of peanuts for points. Shoot two burglars of the same color for a bonus. Shoot Moustachio for even more points. (+100). Don't shoot Lil' Peanut. (-100). The prize is Gnome Chompski after you have acquired 750 points. Pick up the rifle and push the red button to begin the game. Sounds cool, let's give it a go." Ellis exclaimed and the others reluctantly agreed.

"I'll go first." Ellis said with a smirk as he picked up the game gun and pushed the red button, starting the game as thieves began popping up in certain spots in the game, Ellis taking down five, racking up 250 points before shooting Moustachio in between the eyes and now had 350 points as he continued playing.

Once the game had finished, Ellis had scored 700 points as he had shot Lil' Peanut and a their afterwards resulting in no prize for Ellis. "Dang it...I remember this time when Keith and I went to this awesome as hell theme park and we went on this ride and when was done, Keith came off all green and..." Rochelle interrupted him. "Enough Ellis!" She snapped and Ellis fell silent, 'pouting'.

Why was he never able to finish his 'Keith and I' stories? They were amazing to hear if Rochelle wasn't always silencing him.

Rochelle went up next and she scored 700 like Ellis but only because she had ran out of time and Coach chose to take the gun and stood up to the red button when the group heard the chilling cries of a ordinary horde, Hunter and Charger.

"Coach, you keep playing. We'll hold the zombies off for you." Rochelle said as the zombies rapidly charged towards them, only get gunned down and a Charged burst through the crowd of zombies but died as it and the Hunter were frozen into Charger-sicles and Hunter-sicles.

"Nice going Rochelle." Nick complimented the female member of their group as they looked at Coach to see his results and they saw him beat down a stray zombie who went for him and they found that Coach also had no prize.

Nick went up last to play the game and to the utter shock of the others, managed to score 750 points which got a huff of annoyance from Ellis as the machine said, "Your prize is about to be delivered." In a mechanical voice.

The prize slot next to the control buttons and out did not come Gnome Chompski but instead a strange doll with an odd colour scheme and had no arms and legs.

Nick stared at it and two more popped out, pushing the dolls to the floor when the machine spoke as if reading their thoughts about the usefulness of the dolls. "Take them, they will help you greatly on your journey." It said and Nick angrily scoffed but took them. If it killed the zombies then it was alright in his books.

"Hey man, I've heard of those things. What are they called again? Oh yeah, Matryoshka Dolls. A doll with another doll inside it and so on." Coach said as he looked at the dolls as if thinking about their potential purpose.

As if on cue, a zombie horde charged them only to get frozen by Rochelle. "I still can't get over how fun this thing is." Rochelle said excitedly.

They passed the shoot targets and receive a prize game stall and found a couple of tables with weaponry on the them. Available on the two tables were a Chainsaw, a Combat Rifle, a M79 Grenade Launcher and a Combat Shotgun.

"Oh yeah, some weapons." Ellis unnecessarily pointed out despite the others being able to see said items.

Coach took the Chainsaw with a large grin on his face, Ellis took the Combat Rifle with a excited 'woop', Nick practically salivated over taking the M79 Grenade Launcher while Rochelle took the Combat Shotgun.

Once they were finished changing their weapons, a large horde came charging at the group only to be quickly annihilated through the use of two Wunderwaffe DG-2 shots and a Gersch Device.

"That was my last one." Ellis said as they proceeded to walk around a corner and Rochelle immediately froze the witch blocking their way to the warehouse.

They proceeded past the frozen, shattered remains of the Witch and swiftly swept through the warehouse, killing about a dozen zombies and a Smoker who tried to pull Nick back to the entrance of the warehouse.

They came out of the warehouse and took a right, shooting at a few zombies standing before them before proceeding down a ramp and entering kiddie land.

"Oh Yeah, kiddie land!." Ellis exclaimed. "Oh come on, just one ride." Their deadpan faces told him otherwise as they began shooting the zombies in the area while checking in a few buildings for anything useful with Rochelle using her Winter's Howl on a random special infected unless it was the Spitter and Boomer and the same applied to Coach who used his Wunderwaffe DG-2 twice to eliminate an entire horde. "Deep Fried Zombies coming right up." Coach said.

Eventually they came across a little alleyway that led to the back of a truck on the left side and some zombies and the opening of a building on the right.

Nick tossed a Matryoshka Doll at the zombies and wasn't all surprised at the dull but loud cluster bomb effect it had that killed all the zombies it had been thrown at but summoned a horde which Nick and Rochelle took down, the latter running out of ammunition for her Winter's Howl.

Ellis looked in the back of the truck and was perturbed by the odd looking weapon that had an icy camouflage and what looked like claws at the front of it. The young adult took it and read, 'V-R11'.

"Well, let's see what this thing does." Ellis said as they entered the building, took additional supplies and proceeded up the metal stairs and shot the first zombie he saw. What happened next was completely unexpected for Ellis and the others.

A burst of what appeared to be yellow gas shot from the weapon and hit the zombie Ellis was aiming at...and turned it back into a human being with a long sleeved white shirt, black suit, tie and shoes and expensive glasses who immediately ran off screaming but was quickly mauled.

Ellis sighed in disappointment as he fired two more shots and then tossed the weapon any. "That's not my type." Ellis said and the others agreed with him. A weapon that did nothing other than turn a zombie back into a living breathing human being was boring as fuck.

They moved along the rooftop and Coach fried a incoming tank that's was at the bottom of a multicoloured child's ramp before quickly walking down metal stairs, killing a few more zombies and then ending up in another room which had a Big. Fucking. Gun in it that looked similar to a Sniper Rifle that Nick took almost at first sight of the scope.

"Ah good, a Sniper Rifle. Now I won't have to get my clothes dirty." Nick said.

They came out of the room after resupplying on ammo and Nick shot a zombie walking on the ground level. It stumbled as it was forcefully pushed back and blown apart in a circular orange explosion that seemed to just evaporate it. "That is how a Sniper Rifle SHOULD be." Nick declared.

They got down to the bottom level using their conventional weapons before Rochelle pressed a button that started the attractions and loud kiddie land music that summoned a gigantic horde from somewhere.

They fought through the undead, killing every zombie in their path as Nick threw his last Matryoshka Doll blowing up and bunch of zombies and allowed the four to move onwards.

Coach fired a few Wunderwaffe DG-2 shots allowing then to reach the emergency stop lever which shut off all the noise.

They killed more and more zombies as they slowly made their way to the Safe Room only to find a Witch blocking the entrance but Coach wasnt having any of it as he mercilessly fried the Witch to a blackened pile of crispy flesh as they entered the safe room after she stopping moving and closed the door that they had just come through.


End file.
